


Set My Heart Alight

by WinteRey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Can someone be oblivious of their own feelings yet is so smitten at the same time?, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, Kageyama just realized it late, Knight Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, kind of?, right on that note though, the answer is yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteRey/pseuds/WinteRey
Summary: Crown prince Kageyama Tobio is sent on a grand quest to prove himself worthy of the throne. He is prepared to go through the journey alone, when his father assigns a knight escort to follow along.Hinata Shouyou isbright, loud and friendly. He is every bit of thing Kageyama hates.----------"I am your travel companion. You need to at least talk to me!""I will only talk to you when the situation forces me to," Kageyama gritted out, his emotion a ticking time bomb ready to explode by the millisecond. "Otherwise, I refuse to talk to strangers."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Set My Heart Alight

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need more of Crown Prince / King Kageyama & Knight Hinata in my life.

“Are you banishing me, father?”

Kageyama just barely managed the pseudo calm tone thanks to all his twenty years of propriety training; one required due to being royalty. However, he knew that the bubbling anger brewing inside his chest still seeped into his deep voice. Even if it didn’t, he guessed that his sharp glare would have tipped it away.

Was he to blame, though, when placed in _this_ situation?

“Goodness, no!” the man in front of him—the king of the land they lived in—frowned, looking way too lax in the face of his only son’s blatant fury, sitting comfortably on the throne. “You are the _crown prince,_ Tobio. How could I banish you?”

This time, Kageyama had to bite his own tongue to prevent himself from retorting.

_ How could I be banished, you asked?  _ he mused sarcastically. _You were the one sending me away._

As if reading his mind, his father sighed. “I’m sending you on a quest. You shall come back when you finish it, not to be gone forever.”

“You’re sending me on a journey to slay a _dragon_.” Kageyama pointed out. “Some people would argue and call it a death sentence.”

“Are you saying that you are incapable, then?” His father raised a brow, and Kageyama quickly realized that this was a _challenge._ “If you are incapable of doing this one noble deed for the sake of our own people, how would you be worthy of the throne in the future?”

His glare unconsciously shifted towards said throne at the obvious taunt. It was just a _chair._ Sure, maybe it was situated in the middle of the throne hall, gilded in gold and cushioned with the finest cotton and silk. But it was still just a _damned_ _chair_. He shouldn’t be this riled up. He was clearly being baited, yet despite knowing it, Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to back down. He was never one to back down.

If this was what his father challenged him to, then so be it. He would make the old man eat his words.

“Fine,” he begrudgingly accepted. “I will take on this quest.”

With that, Kageyama turned around, shoes stomping against carpet of red as he walked away from the curious, prying eyes of the nobles standing by the sides. Why were they here in the first place? Were they anticipating to see him cower before his own father? If so, he would gladly leave them unsatisfied.

“Wait, Tobio.” He halted when the king continued, but stubbornly refused to look back. “There’s one more thing. I will assign a knight to escort you in your journey.”

Hearing the statement _,_ Kageyama whipped back with a snap, crashed with a wave of disbelief and incredulity. “What?” he demanded. “No! I don’t need anyone to escort me!”

But his father ignored his refusal. “As you have said, slaying a dragon is a dangerous task. You will need an aid.”

“ _My King_ ,” losing whatever patience Kageyama had left, he spat out the honorable title with anything _but_ honor. “I am very capable in undertaking this quest alone. I’d rather travel, survive, and enter combat all by myself _._ Anyone else present will only hinder and be an obstacle to me,” he declared with a glare.

“You are the _crown prince,_ ” his father emphasized once more. “We can’t afford to have anything happen to the future leader of our kingdom. No matter how powerful you are, we need someone beside you for insurance.”

With that said, the king lifted a wizened hand, beckoning someone forward. Kageyama had wanted to refuse once more, repulsed by the idea of having to get involved with a complete stranger that would tag along for days or even weeks–

–but when he saw how a flit of orange came in response to his father’s call, his words died in his throat.

Kageyama blinked, seemingly unable to process what he was witnessing with his own pair of shocked, rounded blue eyes—gazing into bright amber.

“This is Hinata Shouyou,” he heard his father speaking again. It sounded distant, muffled by his own dazed thoughts. Locked on the man that had appeared in front of him like a ghost of the past, he couldn’t be bothered to glance back at his father even for the slightest. “One of the best trained knights we have. He will be accompanying you in your journey.”

The following moment was filled with utter silence. However, the thoughts in Kageyama’s head were loud— _so loud_ , in fact, that he couldn’t focus enough to digest it all. Idly scanning the man from top to bottom, Kageyama took in the sunset-colored hair, the amber orbs, shorter than him but athletic looking stature not hidden beneath armor.

Kageyama didn’t even realize that he had managed a subtle nod. He also didn’t realize how he had opened his mouth again, almost letting words out, “Sh–”

“Pleased to be of your service, your majesty,” Hinata Shouyou stated formally with a one kneed bow, proper and polite.

It snapped Kageyama back to consciousness. Like a rude, _painful_ wake-up call.

He shut his mouth back close, emotion bubbling inside of him. A scary expression must have overtaken his face, for he could see his father’s frown from the corner of his eyes. He had been told by countless people that his expression sends cold chills down spines.

Ironic, because he was _burning_ with even more fury than before.

Wrenching his gaze away from the knight, he glared defiantly into his father’s eyes—after all, this whole situation was ultimately his fault.

“He better not be in my way,” Kageyama threatened, before walking off without bothering to wait any longer.

***

Kageyama didn’t start embarking on his journey right there and then; he wasn’t _foolish_. Instead, he took the rest of the day to prepare all the necessities he would need for the journey.

That meant that he had to endure the whispers spread throughout the castle walls, sure. But he was already used to that; he could bear it. In fact, he held a wishful hope that maybe, just maybe, the timing would throw off his knight escort, and Kageyama would somehow manage to ditch him, sneaking away without the other noticing.

No such luck, however, as he found the man patiently waiting for him by the castle’s _hidden_ gate—one only a handful of people even know the existence of—the next day he tried to leave, as if he had anticipated Kageyama’s move. The fact gave him quite some mixed feelings.

“Is everything ready, your majesty?” the knight asked with a pleasant tone, playing oblivious, but it only grated on Kageyama’s nerves more. “Shall we depart now?”

Kageyama chose to say nothing as he stomped past him, treating as if he was invisible to the eye.

In response, the prince could hear a baffled, sharp intake of air resembling a silent squawk. For what it’s worth, _that_ pleased him more than the greeting did.

***

It had not even been an hour, but Kageyama could feel himself waning.

“Uh, not to be rude, your majesty, but I’m pretty sure we’re going the wrong way,” the knight tried speaking to him for the nth time since they had left the castle premises.

Kageyama felt himself twitching in annoyance. Another reason was because he knew that the knight had spoken the truth. Kageyama had never been good with directions, but he would rather die than having to admit it and replying to the shorter man. Whatever was a little detour? He’ll get there in the end. So he resolutely ignored him, although he did take a different turn, trying to correct their path before he kept walking. Anything but having to communicate.

Apparently, someone didn’t get the memo.

“Your majesty? It’s still not the correct way,” the other tried, still. When Kageyama only took another random turn, but ignored him once again, his voice took a rather whiny turn. “Okay, this is correct, but wouldn’t it be easier for us to let me lead? Kageyama-san?”

Another twitch. Yet this time, it was different. Rather than the previous petty annoyance, the usage of his family name surprisingly resurfaced a simmering, genuine anger; one even worse than the one caused by a formal title.

“Is that a no? Kageyama-san?”

Once again, Kageyama managed to keep his silence, but he could feel the metaphorical vein signaling his patience on the verge of bursting. He clenched a fist next to his body. He just wanted the other to stop with– _that._

“Kageyama-san?”

It struck a nerve.

“Would you keep your mouth shut already?!” Kageyama shouted, no longer able to keep the silent act up when the knight was just so _loud._

“But you didn’t say a word in response, Kageyama-san!” the knight complained.

“Maybe that’s because I _don’t want_ to talk to you! How dense can a person be?!”

“I am your travel companion. You need to at least talk to me.”

“I will only talk to you when the situation forces me to,” Kageyama gritted out, his emotion a ticking time bomb ready to explode by the millisecond. “Otherwise, I refuse to talk to strangers.”

To his rejection, the other dare to reply, “We aren’t strangers, though.”

_ Snap. _

It was as if Kageyama could hear the sound of snapping from said metaphorical vein of patience; all and any shred of restraint he had left gone with it.

“ _Not strangers_?” With so much attitude put into it, the two words sounded less of a question and more like an insult. Coming to a harsh, abrupt halt in his steps, Kageyama whipped around so quickly that the other flinched.

He was _furious._ Of course he was. Kageyama had been struggling, somehow unable to even _speak_ about it although _wanting_ to, so bad, despite his play pretend. It was hard, so very hard.

And yet– yet, the other had just blurted it out like that. _Just like that._ As if it was something _easy,_ something so– something that– just something–

Kageyama felt choked up, all of a sudden.

_ Something _ _ insignificant. _

Even as his outburst caused the other to visibly shudder, Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to care any longer. His voice loudened, overtook by anger. “You claim that we’re not strangers?” he demanded, snorting derisively. “Well, we might as well be! Using that tone you spoke to me with now– how are we _not_ strangers, _Hinata-san?”_

He felt a tad vindicated when he saw how Hinata had flinched. The name, combined with honorifics, sounded like venom even to Kageyama’s own ears. So unfamiliar, so _foreign_ sounding.

Strangers. They really _are_ strangers.

It definitely delivered all the bitterness he was feeling, because Hinata was instantly silenced, rendered speechless by guilt. Now glaring deep into amber, Kageyama could see the hurt that his words caused. It almost made him want to take it back.

Only almost. Because otherwise, _he_ was hurt just as much, if not more. After all, he still remembered.

“How are we not strangers, after you left me without a word eight years ago?”

It finally, _finally_ tumbled out Kageyama’s lips, leaving bitterness upon his tongue; drenched in the taste of painful betrayal.

The knowledge that the person in front of him—who used to mean so much—is now just another stranger.

Guilt in amber eyes shone even more. For a second, Kageyama thought that he would start spouting his defenses. That he would start listing reasons and arguments.

But to Kageyama’s surprise, what he heard next was a half whispered,

“I’m sorry…”

Hinata _apologized._

Very short, definitely not enough, but a _sincere_ apology.

Unprepared and not knowing how to respond to that, Kageyama looked away. He was still hurt, still very confused, still had so many questions needing so many answers. Yet he knew that if he had kept his gaze, he would have given up way too quickly, like how he used to.

“I’m not forgiving you,” Kageyama forced himself to say, instead. He then continued walking without looking back to check if Hinata followed.

Let it hurt, for now.

Kageyama won’t forgive him. At least not until Hinata told him why he had left.

***

“Is something the matter, young prince?”

Tobio lifted his previously bowed head so he could look up at the person talking to him; one of the castle maids. She was comparatively younger than other maids who were mostly of middle-age—although _Tobio_ was even younger at eleven, compared to the young adult. Perhaps she was new? She seemed out of her element, and Tobio didn’t want to trouble her more.

So, he shook his head, putting down the utensils he had been using. “Nothing,” he mumbled, bending his head down to gaze longingly at his glass of water again.

He knew he couldn’t hide his disappointment, though. His father had told him that he wore his heart on his sleeves. Apparently, he also had troubles trying to fix that—not that he had understood what the metaphor meant in the first place, anyway.

‘ _Listen, Tobio_ ,’ he remembered how his father had whispered. ‘ _You need to learn to mask your emotions more. Otherwise, it’ll be dangerous for someone of our position,_ ’ he had said, before sending Tobio to another tutor.

“Are you finished with your meal then, young prince?” the maid’s voice pulled him back from his short day-dream. “Because I shall escort you to your training session, when you’re done.”

“Oh, uh, yes.”

“Alright,” she affirmed, starting to pick up the empty plates. “Please wait for a bit, I’ll be back soon.”

She went away, with the armful of dirty silverware. Tobio stood up, about to walk towards the hallway that led to the courtyard when he heard something.

“ _Psst_ …!”

He froze, wondering if he had imagined the sound.

“ _Pssstt_!” Apparently not, because there it was again. “Hey, here!”

Tobio turned, seeking for the voice. Then, from the corner of his eyes he saw a glimpse of bright orange. Blinking, he felt himself lighting up. He approached, feeling a tad more elated with every tiny step he took.

“… Shouyou?” he called, tone hopeful.

His guess was proven correct when his best friend—although really, who else had that bright, _orange_ hair in the castle—leaned his body out from hiding to peer at him, a bright grin on his face.

“Tobio,” Shouyou called back, still in a half-whisper. “I brought you this.”

He held out a hand that apparently, had been holding a glass of refreshing, cold milk all along. Tobio could feel his own eyes twinkle in delight, feeling grateful at his reliable best friend. There he was before, dejected from the lack of dairy on the dining table, but now it was okay because his savior had come.

“How do you know?” Tobio asked, as he took the glass carefully from Shouyou’s hand.

Shouyou shrugged his shoulders lightly, the patchy thin-fabric tunic he was wearing seemingly draping over his lithe frame. “I heard my mom offering the glass of milk to put on your tray, but the head maid said no,” he scrunched his nose, not understanding the restriction. “So I offered mom to take it to you! But she said I need to be _veeery_ careful.”

He knew that Shouyou’s mother was the best. “Tell auntie I say thank you.” Oh, and Shouyou too, of course. “Um, and thank to you, too. Ah, uh, thank _you_ , I mean,” Tobio whispered shyly as he sipped on the carefully acquired milk.

Shouyou’s grin seemed to widen at that. Then, playfully tilting his head, he demanded. “It’s not free! You have to repay me,” he lifted his chin haughtily.

Tobio frowned, confused. “You want me to pay you? But I don’t keep my own money…”

“Not money, silly,” Shouyou giggled. “I’m talking about practice!”

That said, Shouyou mimed holding an imaginary sword, swinging his hand around as if he was slashing with it. Then, as a grand finale, he acted as if he was holding it against Tobio’s throat in a threatening manner.

However, because he was used to his best friend’s antics at this point, Tobio didn’t even blink. Instead, he let himself smile as he gulped down the remaining of his milk, unbothered.

“I’ll teach you,” Tobio promised. For Shouyou, he could do that much. “But after my own lesson, okay?”

Shouyou nodded enthusiastically and took the empty glass back from Tobio. “Yes! Meet you near the stables in three hours, then.”

When Tobio showed an agreeing gesture, Shouyou started stepping away before the maid from earlier could come back and spot them. “Thanks, Tobio, you’re the best!” he exclaimed in a half-whisper while waving.

Tobio held back his own wobbly grin, unconsciously waving back.

_ No,  _ **_ you  _ ** _ are the best. _

Tobio jogged towards the stables as soon as he was dismissed from his official training—it was tough and grueling, like always. But the thought of spending some extra training _with Shouyou_ made it easier, excitement pushing him through. His tutor even praised him, saying he was exceptional today, hence the early dismissal.

_ If only Shouyou could join me _ , not for the first time, he couldn’t help the sad thought from passing by. But no, his friend wasn’t allowed to join him. They said that the maid’s son wouldn’t need to. That he didn’t _deserve_ to.

_ It’s dumb,  _ Tobio condemned with a frustrated puff as he arrived at the stables, taking a hidden turn behind the stall by the utmost end; to a tiny, private clearing lodged between castle buildings. It was one of the hidden places in the castle that he had found and explored with Shouyou.

“Oh, you’re early!” Shouyou’s cheery voice greeted him, instantly easing his scowl.

“I am,” Tobio replied, tense shoulders relaxing. _But you’re already here, like always._ “Ready to start?”

His best friend grinned. Shouyou leapt down from the stacked barrel he was previously sitting on, and grabbed on one of the two wooden training swords laid on the wall—until this day, Tobio hadn’t known how he had managed to steal it from the weapon shed.

“Today, I’m going to win!” Shouyou declared mightily.

Tobio grinned challengingly in response, grabbing the other wooden training sword. “You can try.”

He too, felt confident. Only because today, his tutor had taught him a new technique that he could definitely use to counter Shouyou’s ridiculous speed.

“Bring it on,” he taunted.

The glint in Shouyou’s amber eyes were the last warning before he _lunged_ , and they soon engaged in an intense sparring match.

“How are you so good?!”

Fifteen minutes later, Shouyou whined loudly while flopping down atop strewn straws of hay, exhausted. He panted as sweat trickled down his skin. Even so, the wooden training sword was still stubbornly clutched in his fist.

Tobio shrugged, acting nonchalant despite the sweat pouring down—probably more than Shouyou. As if he didn’t just _almost_ lose to Shouyou a few times. “You’re good too,” he praised softly.

Because Shouyou really was, Tobio had to admit that. The only reason he could maintain an unbreakable winning streak was because of the new tricks he learnt first. Without that, maybe their count wouldn’t be so one-sided. It couldn’t have been; Shouyou was as much talented as himself.

Which was why, not allowing him to join in Tobio’s formal trainings seemed much more ridiculous. If only they had given Shouyou a chance…

“Still not good enough. I still haven’t beaten you once,” Shouyou’s reply brought him back from his reverie. “If not for that _blocky-stabby-thingy_ you did–… Is that a new thing? You’re going to teach me, right?”

_ Blocky-stabby-thingy,  _ Tobio snorted. Okay, aside from sword training, maybe he should share more books with Shouyou too. He definitely could use some more vocabulary.

“Yes. Sure, I’ll teach you.” Then, Tobio bent down to eye Shouyou’s slumped frame teasingly. “Once you feel like you can stand up, that is. Are you tired already?”

He quickly moved back a step when Shouyou sprung into an energetic high jump, scowling at him. “I’m not tired! I can take more!”

“Really?”

“Really!” Shouyou poked Tobio’s chest with a finger. “If I don’t work hard, I’ll never be able to beat you!”

That again. Shouyou always claimed that he wanted to beat Tobio. It actually had made Tobio wonder for a bit.

“Why do you want to beat me so much, anyway?”

Perhaps, it was just because Shouyou hated losing? Which made sense—Tobio was the same. However, Tobio also knew that this was a pretty unfair match in the first place. If anything, Shouyou had already proven himself beyond needed by being able to even match Tobio. So why?

To his wonder, Shouyou rolled his eyes. “Because you’re the best, duh.” He replied, catching Tobio by surprise. “If I want to be good, then isn’t it only logical to aim for the best?”

Tobio blinked.

It took him a few to process Shouyou’s words. When he did, though, warmth bloomed inside his chest.

“Just watch, I’ll definitely beat you!” Jabbing Tobio’s chest once more, Shouyou peered up at him, amber eyes blazing. “Whether it takes ten years from now, or twenty, however long it takes!”

The warmth inside Tobio intensified into an inferno. It made him feel motivated, _powerful._ It was a threat, but also a promise at the same time; one Tobio immediately clung onto.

“You better be quick,” he said, peering down in return with blue deeper than the ocean. “Or you’ll _shrink_ even further.”

It was a double jab, pertaining their height gap that lately had been increasing. Tobio remembered how he used to be shorter than Shouyou when they first met; all the way when they were toddlers at four and five. Hence, he _loved_ to tease Shouyou about how he recently managed to surpass him, growth spurt giving them different boosts.

Shouyou bristled. Raising his wooden training sword once more, he barked. “J-just you wait, Tobio! I’ll beat you! I’ll overtake you soon and be taller again, too!”

Tobio lifted his own wooden training sword in retaliation, letting both of their weapons meet. “Bring it on, then!”

Without any more waiting, they were back at it again. Swing after swing, each blow met with equally intense force.

It’s fun.

With Shouyou, it’s always fun.

_ As I thought,  _ Tobio mused, gritting his teeth while smiling at the same time when he barely managed to block one of Shouyou’s insanely fast attacks.

Shouyou is, _the best._

Tobio still remembered the first day a dull, wooden stick was forced upon his hand. He was six at that time, and had been so confused on what they were trying to make him do.

Before he knew it, though, wooden stick turned into a thicker rod. The rod then turned into a staff with some real weight in it. The staff, finally turned into a wooden training _sword._ One with blunt ends compared to swords made out of metal, but still one that can _hurt._

He was six at that time—yet he was already taught on how to properly wield a _weapon._

_ ‘One day, you will be king, Tobio,’ _ his father told him, serious. _‘That’s why you need to learn everything a king needs to know, so you can lead the kingdom well.’_

It was tough. _Really_ tough. He got hurt all the time—no one can just wield a weapon perfectly since day one, no matter how talented. Tobio ended his first ever lesson with bruises all over his body, despite using only wooden sticks.

It wasn’t strictly just combat training, too. He was forced to read books, so many books. Not ones made for childish entertainment, no. But ones he needed to study. Ones with much more ‘important’ content that would help him one day.

He had a _schedule._ Hours of the day assigned neatly to meet tutors after tutors. Waking up early, breakfast, learning, training, lunch, _more learning, more training,_ dinner, sleep, _repeat._

He knew that other kids didn’t have to do all this. Tobio, even as someone who had all the knowledge and skills he had gathered, felt like he was unlucky for having to go through all of that. In the end, he was still just a _kid_ , longing for at least a little bit more freedom and leniency in his life.

He wouldn’t have chosen to do it all if he could.

Maybe that was why he really appreciated Shouyou. Shouyou, who never failed to ask him about the things he learned that day. Shouyou, who took everything in his interest with bright, amber eyes. Shouyou, who pestered him to pass on the things taught to him. Shouyou, who worked hard so he could keep up, and continue keeping up with Tobio every step of the way.

Shouyou, who didn’t have to do all this, yet still chose to.

He was the reason that Tobio had managed to persevere for so long. Against Shouyou’s eager self, he pushed on. They fueled each other, and what was a merciless chore turned into a fun competition. With Shouyou running alongside him, Tobio found joy in the things he do.

As long as Shouyou was there, Tobio knew that he could face anything, do anything, triumph over anything–

Be _invincible_.

But perhaps, that was why he suddenly felt so _lost_ when Shouyou just … disappeared.

It wasn’t long after Tobio’s twelfth birthday; during winter, when the weather was coldest and the trainings felt tougher than ever. The first time he noticed was when Shouyou didn’t come to sneak in a glass of milk for him for two days in a row. Then on the third, he also didn’t show up for their tri-weekly sparring sessions.

Already feeling the loss, Tobio decided to look for his best friend’s mother in the kitchen area—only to find out that she wasn’t around, either. Confused, he came to the head maid.

The answer he received sent him spiraling.

“They’re not here anymore.”

_ Wait, what? _

Too stunned, Tobio only managed to stutter out a barely tangible sounding, “Huh?”

“They left the castle a few days ago,” she spoke the words so easily, not knowing the impact it had on Tobio.

They left the castle.

_ They left the castle. _

Blanking out, it took Tobio a while to gather his scattered thoughts to respond.

“A-are they on a vacation or something?” he asked desperately.

“No,” she frowned. She didn’t look like she wanted to entertain him any longer, busy with her own work. Just like that, she proceeded to leave Tobio with a sentence that rang in his mind like a haunting nightmare.

“They won’t be coming back.”

***

“… Ah, it left.”

Kageyama didn’t even realize that he had been day dreaming until Hinata’s voice—deeper yet still painfully familiar compared to the one in his memories—snapped him back to the present. He turned to look at the knight staring at a shaking bush nearby. He followed the gaze, and barely caught sight of a pair of small antlers disappearing into it.

“Should’ve caught it when I saw it,” Hinata continued mumbling to himself. “We could’ve had jackalope meat for dinner.”

The thought of catching, killing, and _butchering_ jackalopes hadn’t even crossed Kageyama’s mind before.

In fact, hold on …

Had he even _ever_ _eaten_ jackalope meat before? Honestly, he couldn’t recall. The castle mostly provided meat from raised farm animals; aside from constant, safe produce, it ensured them to be more controlled. Wild, more _predatory_ animals were known to both have tougher meat and also gamy in taste.

His confusion and bewilderment must have shown in his face, because Hinata took one look at him and explained.

“Wild meat can be very good, as long as you know how to cook them. Most people just don’t bother to learn, because catching them could be a hassle, too,” he convinced. Then, with a grin, “But I like them, they’re free!”

His remark was intriguing. It alluded to Hinata knowing how to catch and cook wild creatures, and most likely doing it often, too. Also, he liked them because it was free? It didn’t really occur to Kageyama before, but staying at the castle meant a stable livelihood. Was Hinata having monetary issues after leaving?

Even though very curious, Kageyama didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t wanted to talk to Hinata, too. So he just threw in a dismissive hum, purposely making a show of looking away.

Either Hinata didn’t notice his cold shoulder, or just chose to ignore it. _Honestly, probably the latter._ Because the knight continued talking after quickly glancing at the sky above them.

“The sun is setting. We should set camp before it gets too dark.” He pointed beyond a pair of trees. “There looks good.”

The area that he chose seemed wider than where they were standing on, but still on the cramped side.

Frowning, Kageyama asked, “Shouldn’t we find a clearing?” then catching himself, he frowned even deeper.

_ Why am I even asking? I can just make my own decisions. _

“A wide clearing would make it easier to set camp, yes,” Hinata didn’t deny him, “But it will also be more vulnerable.”

His reasoning made Kageyama scowl. “What, are you scared of being attacked?”

Although also not faking his own bravery, it was honestly, petty. Maybe it was because Kageyama still felt very bitter of Hinata, that he wanted to nit-pick every single thing the knight decided on. It was unfair, he knew. But he couldn’t help it.

“No,” Hinata answered, quick and decisive. He looked genuine in his own confidence, too. “I know we would be able to defend ourselves well if anything happens. Just, don’t you want to rest better, so we can continue on further tomorrow? We don’t need to hunt.”

“… Fine.”

“Great,” he grinned at Kageyama’s reluctant agreement. Then, turning towards the trees while gripping hard on the sword handle strapped on his belt, “We need to prune the low branches a bit first. I’ll handle that.”

Kageyama didn’t even see it unsheathe. Hinata’s movement was swift and sharp, and before Kageyama knew it, he was only left with the after images of a blade and cut off plant limbs.

_ Thud! _

The biggest branch fell off first, followed by smaller ones. The small area seemed more spacious now, but still pretty covered from outside view.

Before Kageyama could even properly appraise his sword—one-handed, but what type?—he had already sheathed it back into the scabbard. 

“We can use the small branches for firewood,” Hinata suggested while leaning down to pick up the biggest branch—almost like a log in size. He lugged it over a shoulder. “And use this one for extra cover.”

As he walked away, Kageyama unconsciously trailed his eyes over the knight’s back.

Hinata was still shorter than Kageyama by quite a considerable margin. But he didn’t look _small._ His shoulders looked broad now—none of the wiry, gangly limbs of his teenage years anymore. He filled in quite nicely; not muscly to the point of being excessive, but definitely very fit and sturdy looking. Now that Kageyama thought about it, he looked tanner than he used to be, too.

Kageyama couldn’t help but notice that … Hinata had grown up. A lot.

_ Which makes sense _ , really. He shouldn’t be surprised. They’re _adults_. They’re both twenty years old now– wait, Hinata’s birthday was in summer, so he should even be twenty-one already, right?

(Kageyama didn’t know what to feel upon realizing that he still remembered Hinata’s birthday.)

Hinata was an adult now, and Kageyama had missed seeing him grow up. He didn’t know what to feel about that, either. Or maybe it was a lie, because he could definitely identify the metaphorical sting in his chest as the thought passed his mind.

Perhaps, that was why he suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off of Hinata. Instead of properly setting up camp, Kageyama spotted a well-shaped tree root jutting off the ground, thick enough to sit on. He took his place there, and continued watching Hinata move about.

His actions didn’t go unnoticed, because Hinata immediately called him out for slacking off.

“Hey!” the knight frowned. “Why are you just sitting there?”

Kageyama shrugged. Then, a rebuttal idea came to mind and made him smirk. “Isn’t it your job to make my travel as convenient as possible, knight escort?”

If he couldn’t deny it, he was going to milk it for what it’s worth.

Hinata was definitely not pleased with his quip, but decided to grit his teeth and continued his work. From his rough movements, Kageyama could definitely tell that he was annoyed. In a way, it only made him want to ‘bully’ the other more.

So he waited. Waited until Hinata was almost done with his work. He waited while watching Hinata settle the log strategically, and started weaving branches of the trees surrounding them together for a makeshift barrier against nightly wild-life. He waited Hinata manually and laboriously did it all, until only a quarter of the area was left open.

Then, Kageyama lifted his right hand, gently flicking his fingers towards that direction. The multiple teardrop-shaped aquamarine gemstones of his bracelet glowed softly, channeling his magic.

Hinata gaped at how the remaining branches moved and weaved themselves easily and quickly. There was something akin to wonder in his eyes as he realized that Kageyama was using his magic—but it was replaced by ire as he understood that it meant Kageyama could’ve helped him sooner, but didn’t.

Hinata’s scowled at him. “Jerk.”

“It wasn’t my fault that you couldn’t do it in the most efficient way.” Then, childishly, Kageyama muttered to himself. “What a dumbass.”

“What did you just call me?”

“I’m calling you a dumbass, dumbass.”

“That’s rude!”

“And you think calling _royalty_ a jerk isn’t?” Kageyama huffed. “Just be glad I’m only retaliating with words. I can punish you for that, maybe put you in prison.”

It was an empty threat. Kageyama never actually punished _anyone_ before, despite the rumors that had been spreading about his so called ‘cruelty’ these recent years. Yes, he lashed out at people, he scolded them. But he never actually sentenced anyone into anything.

Hinata doesn’t know that, though.

Hinata doesn’t know _him_ anymore.

He probably also believed in all the whispers that went around beyond the castle walls. With Kageyama’s sharp attitude and stabbing glares, no one ever second guessed it before.

_ A cruel future king. A selfish, egotistical dictator to be. _

Kageyama heard it all. Used to it, even. Maybe he had also silently accepted it as truth–

“You can,” Hinata agreed. “But you won’t. I know you won’t.”

The amber gaze directed straight into Kageyama’s ocean blue was full of conviction, it almost made Kageyama’s breath hitch.

“Just because we used to know each other…” Kageyama scoffed at him, “doesn’t mean I’m going to give you any leeway.”

“No, it’s not because of that.” Hinata lightly brushed his accusation off. He approached Kageyama, and took a seat in front of him without breaking eye contact.

As if to rebut Kageyama’s inner thoughts, he stated.

“You’re not the type to abuse your power. I know you won’t punish anyone unless they really, _really_ did a crime worthy of punishment.”

His eyes were gentle, stirring something inside Kageyama. However, he couldn’t decide if the warmth was comfortable or suffocating, yet.

He sounded so _sure_ , so full of faith. Like not even an ounce of him doubted than Kageyama would ever stray from what was just. Unlike all the other people in the castle who _actually_ witnessed Kageyama never doing anything out of the line, but still accused him of it. Unlike anyone else, Hinata thought differently.

Maybe … Hinata still knows him, after all.

It was an old familiar feeling—one Kageyama had almost forgotten yet simultaneously longed for. A feeling of having someone that would understand him even without his words. Someone that would stand by his side no matter what.

He missed it. It ached.

The feelings mixing inside his chest were hard to decipher, yet he could see it mirrored in Hinata’s eyes, shining with a glint of sorrow.

Always braver than Kageyama, Hinata chose to voice it.

“… You’re using your magic, now,” the knight wondered out loud, yet quieter than anything he had said since Kageyama met him again in the throne room.

He blinked, processing Hinata’s words.

He had expected several reactions from Hinata to his magic prowess; perhaps something akin to how he felt upon seeing Hinata’s own evident growth—awe, curiosity, but also pain and bitterness.

But Hinata seemed slightly different. There was indeed the same hint of pain, same hint of awe. But instead of curiosity and bitterness, Kageyama saw confirmation and relief, instead.

“I'm glad.”

Kageyama was taken aback by Hinata's unexpected remark. It sounded so honest and sincere, too.

_ Why? How? _

“I’ve always known that you can use magic, you know,” Hinata said, a knowing smile on his lips. As if he had read and anticipated Kageyama's thoughts.

“... You do?” Kageyama asked. He thought he had hidden it well. Because yes, young Kageyama had purposely hid his magic affinity from young Hinata.

“I saw you training your magic on our secret spot one day, when you know that I was supposed to be away,” Hinata admitted.

That ... made sense. Maybe Kageyama hadn’t been as secretive as he thought he was. There were plenty of times where he trained in secret. It wouldn’t be too weird for Hinata to accidentally stumble upon it once. Him finding out like that wouldn’t be weird.

“At first, I was confused, and maybe even a little bit hurt. Because why did you hide it from me?”

Kageyama looked away, not wanting to answer the question.

Turns out, he didn’t need to. Hinata knew either way.

“Then I figured out that it’s because _I_ can’t, wasn’t it? We know that no matter what, people without magic affinity won’t ever be able to use magic. I won’t ever be able to match you in it, so you don’t want me to find out. You don’t want to present me with a challenge that I have no chance in winning.”

Kageyama couldn’t deny him; it was true.

Hinata had always gone out of his way to match Kageyama’s every step, running along with full speed, head on. Taking challenges he never have to, keeping Kageyama on his toes and pulling the best out of him.

After all that, Kageyama couldn’t possibly add an unbreakable, looming wall for him.

“But the idea that you’re stunting your growth because of me… I don’t like that,” Hinata confessed bluntly. “You could’ve progressed much more if you weren’t so cautious about hiding it from me. I’ve always known how talented you are, and how powerful you can be.”

There was a pause, and Kageyama collected his courage to look back into Hinata’s eyes; his once best friend that he thought had become a stranger, but now made him question everything all over again.

“That’s why … I’m glad.”

Kageyama understood it now. Why the relief, and also see deeper that he managed to find the hint of sadness, still.

“… I just wished that I was there to see you grow.”

_ Then why didn’t you? _

_ Why did you leave me?  _

It was hypocritical to ask, hence Kageyama didn’t utter the question. If Hinata had stayed, he probably wouldn’t have improved his magic like he had now.

But if Kageyama had been asked to choose…

Hinata must have seen through him yet again. Because Kageyama noticed guilt taking over. Now, the knight was the one refusing to meet his gaze, standing back up and taking a step away from him.

Kageyama held a bitter smile, suddenly remembering his father's words about wearing his heart on his sleeves. He thought he had gotten over that. After all, how else did the people in the castle dub him the heartless tyrannical ruler, if not for his expressionless, ruthless glares?

Apparently that didn't work on Hinata, though. Or perhaps, Hinata’s mere presence alone had reverted him back to the vulnerable boy he once was. 

“I’ll go hunt us something for dinner,” Hinata said, obviously trying to change the topic. “Can you please start the fireplace?”

This time, he hastily left without waiting for Kageyama’s answer.

Still rooted on his seat, Kageyama was left alone to ponder everything, having an inner turmoil that made a mess out of him.

His head reminded him of the past eight years filled with pain, betrayal, self-doubt, and heart aching loneliness.

But his heart whispered him the feeling of deep understanding, unspoken care, mirrored empathy, and mutual longing.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: this was originally written as my entry for the Kagehina Fic Exchange ... but as I continued writing it along with a plotline I fleshed out beforehand, the fic basically came to live and say 'lol no you ain't keeping me under 25k words, Rey.'  
> (... so much for prior plannings smh)
> 
> So yeah, I decided that instead of cutting off parts _I_ want to write and leaving _myself_ unsatisfied, I'll turn this into a proper chaptered fanfic instead! Honestly, at first I didn't know at all that this AU will grow on me as much as it already did now, but somehow writing this had been a really fun experience! I hope you guys will enjoy this AU as much as I do :D
> 
> Oh and hopefully I will update this AT LEAST weekly, bi-weekly if I have time to edit more! I already have several chapters lined on the ready, so you can be assured that the next one will pop up by next Friday afternoon the latest (PST, to give myself more time)! ;)


End file.
